


Семейные утехи

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Out of Character, Polyamory, Somnophilia, free relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Есть у графа одна особенность - после восхода, если он уснёт, то его уже не добудишься. Хоть из пушки пали.И эта особенность весьма по нраву его непоседливому зятю...
Relationships: Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran/Dracula, Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Семейные утехи

Есть у графа одна особенность — после восхода, если он уснёт, то его уже не добудишься. Хоть из пушки пали.  
И эта особенность весьма по нраву его непоседливому зятю…  
День обычно начинается так:  
Дракула, закончив дела в отеле (ну, или хотя бы большую их часть), сонно плавает по своей комнате, напяливая любимую розовую пижамку, чистя клыки и занимаясь прочими полезными делами. Кровать с каждой минутой всё сильнее и сильнее манит усталый голубой взор своей прохладной поверхностью. И, наконец, вампир перестаёт ей сопротивляться. Поставив на место стакан и повесив любимую мантию на спинку стула, Дракула заползает на кровать и с наслаждением вытягивается на простынях, прикрывает глаза. Уже спустя несколько минут можно смело устраивать гонки на быках или тренировочные бои в зале — граф даже не поморщится во сне.  
Уже проверено.  
Джонатан ждёт этих минут, как дети — Новый год. Он даже знает, в какие часы Дракула наиболее глух к внешним проявлениям среды: с часу до четырёх дня летом и с двенадцати до двух зимой. Во время этого своеобразного «глухого часа» можно таскать его из комнаты в комнату, наряжать в платья — он даже бровью не поведет.  
И это тоже проверено.  
Едва только огромные часы в коридоре начинают бить заветное время, Джонатан просачивается в графские покои и по-хозяйски шагает к большой двуспальной кровати с тяжёлым балдахином.  
Лежащий на ней граф великолепен: чёрные волосы, растёкшиеся по подушке, расслабленное, прекрасно сложенное тело, чуть приоткрытые бледные губы… Всё в этом вампире манит юношу, притягивает к себе, и он не может сопротивляться.  
Да и, собственно, зачем?  
Первым делом Джонатан начинает с губ. Он всегда начинает с них. Уж очень они нравятся юноше!  
Человек обхватывает голову вампира и осторожно прикасается своими губами губ Дракулы, стараясь не пораниться об его острые клыки. Целуется Джонатан долго и тщательно, посасывая прохладные вампирьи губы, слегка оттягивая их, забираясь языком в рот и ощупывая его изнутри.  
Потом, когда каждый сантиметр рта Дракулы исследован особо тщательным образом, Джонатан спускается ниже, начиная вылизывать бледную шею, обводя языком выпирающий кадык, посасывая чудную кожу, пахнущую едва неуловимо соснами и ветром. Шея вылизывается парнем тщательно и задумчиво; юноша всё время подсознательно пытается найти следы от зубов вампира, прекрасно понимая, что это невозможно, ибо Дракула родился таким, а не был обращён.  
Ловкие молодые руки расстёгивают ночную (или правильней сказать — дневную) рубашку. Прохладный язык проводит мокрую дорожку по груди, задевая сосок. Джонатан вбирает в рот сморщенную горошинку и начинает посасывать, щекоча языком. Пальцы руки мучают второй сосок, оттягивая его и выкручивая.  
Когда человеку надоедают игры с сосками, он спускается ниже, вылизывая впадинку пупка.  
Длинные ноги Дракулы ухватываются за голени и перемещаются на плечи юноши. Джонатан не снимает пижамные штаны, он никогда не заходит дальше ласк, ибо боится, что вампиру станет больно от проникновений и он проснётся. Свой член рыжий парень тоже не выпускает из тесного плена брюк, сохраняя эрекцию для жены.  
Кровать тихо скрипит, когда Джонатан имитирует половой акт, прижимаясь бёдрами к ягодицам вампира. Юноша сильней сжимает ноги спящего Дракулы и тихо стонет, представляя себе картину соития.  
Жалко, что она лишь в его мечтах…  
Вечером граф просыпается весь мокрый, в измятой пижаме, и долго стоит у окна, тупо глядя на ночное небо и размышляя, что могло происходить в его комнате, пока он спал.  
А несколькими этажами ниже Джонатан, пыхтя, вбивает в мягкую перину свою жену, представляя всё то, что делал в уме с Дракулой. Вампирша внимательно следит за происходящим в мозгу мужа, улыбается, стонет, кончает, прижимается к оглушённому оргазмом парню и тихо шепчет ему на ухо прерывистым шёпотом:  
— Может, пригласим отца… на тройничок?  
Джонатан смеётся, представляя лицо Дракулы, услышь он подобное предложение. Но уже завтра сам предлагает такую сумасшедшую идею, на этот раз заставляя смеяться Мэйвис.

Так и живут.


End file.
